


A Star is Born

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi writes fanfictions, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, icha icha fanfictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi discovers the world of fanfiction and starts writing... He will be amazed by the appreciation received by his stories.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This is Us (english version) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Star is Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680991) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.  
> TITLE: A Star is Born - “Hercules” Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE: Saturday, 8th October 1682  
> TITLE: A Star is Born - “Hercules” Cast

Internet had been a pleasant novelty and Kakashi had adapted very well and quickly to it (despite the disbelief of his friends and former students who had judged him too rigid to get used to the change). It was an interesting and tremendously useful invention that the people of Kumo had jealously guarded for years before sharing it with other Villages. So Konoha suddenly found itself catapulted into a world where it was easier to communicate with the rest of the Land of Fire and with the other Alliance member Villages.

Of course, like anything new, Internet was not welcomed with open arms by everyone. In particular, most of the civilians refused to make use of the technology, and many of his peers too… ok, he had to admit that the internet had been received rather badly by the vast majority of the population of Konoha; even Shikamaru, who had also accepted the novelty recognizing its usefulness, was still quite suspicious and remained anchored to the paper.

Kakashi did not understand that hostility; for him Internet was a wonderland and if he hadn’t had the day almost completely occupied by Hokage’s commitments he would probably have spent hours on the computer. And he already did.

And it had been one evening after a long day of work, lying half in his bed in the world of dreams, that he found himself immersed up to his neck in the universe of fanfictions.

He had happened to it by mistake, really, but then he was unable to detach himself from that website and so he discovered the _Icha Icha_ fandom. One story in particular had kept him with his eyes glued to his laptop screen until the first light of dawn, barely leaving him time for a shower and swallowing a cup of tea before running to the office. From that day on he had started exploring and reading story after story, some very well written, some not at all. And his life was over.

But after a few weeks he had run out of fanfiction available and, a little as a joke, he had started writing it himself. He had started with short stories and was amazed at the success of his writings in the _Icha Icha_ fandom. In particular he was about to end a tremendously long fic that he particularly cared about and did not know whether to be exalted or terrified (especially since he had reached the climax of the romantic story of his protagonists and writing smut was not his strong point).

For this reason he was late with the update of the chapter (and the fact that the two protagonists were inspired by himself and a certain kunoichi with pink hair had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his embarrassment) and, desperate, he had broken his rule of keeping hobbies out of the Hokage office. Well, he was on his lunch break, anyway, so he didn’t really have to feel guilty… but he did feel anyway. And his stupid cheeks kept blushing as he wrote, which didn’t help at all.

Exhausted, he dropped his head on the table, the cool wood a relief against his forehead. Then he sensed a presence beside him and immediately straightened up just as Tenzō, in ANBU outfit, knelt to his right.

«Hokage-sama, a message from –»

 _Clack_!

His old kohai froze and raised his head to observe him and Kakashi knew that behind the mask his eyes were wide open. And he felt himself blushing even more.

Shuttering the computer was an instinctive gesture, terrified at the idea that Tenzō could read what he was writing. But that same gesture was what had attracted the attention of his guard right on the laptop. Shit.

«Hokage-sama, are you all right?»

Here, like said.

«I'm fine, Tenzō», he tried to reassure him, smiling. Natural, he had to be natural. It wasn’t like he was watching porn or something. «And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?»

«Kakashi-senpai, your face is as red as a pepper. And I can see it despite you’re wearing the _mask_ », the shinobi retorted, standing up and removing the ANBU mask to make his worried eyes visible. «What was on that computer to make you react like that?»

«It’s nothing, Tenzō», he tried feebly while one part of him prayed to the gods that the other would let go.

«Is someone threatening you?»

Vain hope, of course. There were many reasons why he kept Tenzō next to him as a bodyguard and his insight was one of them.

«Nobody threatens me».

«So what are you hiding?»

«Tenzō…» Kakashi moaned, tempted to hit his head on the table: perhaps if he had passed out his friend would have dropped the bone. Maybe… Well, trying didn’t hurt, was it?

«Senpai…»

Or maybe not.

Kakashi sighed because now there was alarm in his tone of voice; therefore he forced himself to raise his head and smile at his friend.

«Come closer, Tenzō», he invited him and almost laughed at his eyebrows snapping up; but then he obeyed and Kakashi smiled even more as he said: «Now I’ll tell you what I’m hiding and if you ever tell anyone about it, I’ll kill you».

He did not wait for an answer, there was no need (he knew Tenzō and Tenzō knew him well enough to know it was not an empty threat), but he opened the computer and showed him the text page. The ANBU bent a little and began to read, his eyes widening as he entered the reading. Finally he straightened up and took half a step away, his cheeks slightly red.

«Is that an _Icha Icha_ fanfiction?»

Kakashi nodded, unsure whether to add something (an explanation? Or maybe another threat?) But he didn't have to think about it too much because Tenzō’s lips began to stretch into a decidedly too wide smile.

«Don’t tell me, are you EroSensei?»

Fuck.

«Honestly, Tenzō, do you read fanfiction?» he asked teasingly in the hope of distracting him and turning the subject of conversation.

Useless attempt, of course.

«I should have guessed, who else could take Jiraiya-sama’s legacy in their hands if not his most avid fan?» laughed the shinobi, as he leaned over to peer again at the text on the computer.

«Oh, shut up», Kakashi muttered, vaguely offended and above all annoyed at being discovered. Not that he was ashamed of writing fanfiction, really, but it was a private matter.

«You should get published, senpai».

«Really funny, Tenzō».

«I’m not kidding».

«Do not talk nonsense».

«Really, senpai, your prose is very good and your fic is intriguing and original… and the smut looks good», he added with a smile. «I think it would be a great sequel to the _Icha Icha_ serie».

«Yes, sure. It seems to me that you are having too much fun behind your Hokage, Yamato-taichō», he scolded him, trying to make the tone of his voice a little harder. «Go away now, I have to work», he added, reaching out to grab the first roll in the pile to his right.

«Work… sure, senpai», he teased, but he did as he was asked.

Finally alone, Kakashi sighed and scrutinized the clock hanging on the wall: that’s it, his lunch break was over and he hadn’t progressed in his chapter.

Reluctantly he took a look at the word count and above all at the huge white spaces between the written parts. He was officially deep in shit. As he took a quick bite of his last onigiri, eyes running fast between the words, his traitorous mind paused for a moment on what Tenzō had said. He had to admit that it was a tempting idea to publish his fanficion, but the chances of a publishing house taking an interest in it were probably almost nil. And he didn’t want to insult Jiraiya-sama’s memory with his writings that weren’t even comparable to the Sannin’s. No, as interesting as it was, Tenzō’s proposal was not feasible, and the discussion closed.

Finally Kakashi gulped down the last bite of rice and salmon and closed the page of text, getting himself back in the mood to tackle another six or seven hours of Hokage-stuff.

But in that instant the ANBU appeared again in the middle of the office.

«Hokage-sama, the message!»

Kakashi sighed. It was really time to get back to work.


End file.
